Silverthorn
by Lunnar-Eclipse
Summary: "Curse or repayment? Truth or illusion? In my noble asylum. When dark hours linger, the sinister silence is bowed into millions of tears."


"The Survey Corps are returning!" Was a phrase uttered by certainly more than half the population that morning. The district was abuzz as the sonorous singing of the large brass bells rang throughout the area. Everyone quickly made their way to the large gate, where the elegant crest of Rose, stood out, etched in marble upon the brick. People gathered around as the group made their way inside, horses slowly, and tiredly, traversing across the stone pavement.

The condition they returned in was becoming more and more shrugged off. It didn't matter if they were gone a few days or even a few hours, they always came back bandaged and bloody. Today was no exception. It seemed that less had to be carried in via-wagon, but a good majority were still badly injured.

At the head of the battered squad, stood Captain Levi. Known in most of the districts as a notoriously efficient Titan killer, he is said to be easily worth an entire army. (Due to his skills) His selected party trailed slowly behind him, as they walked to the end of the town, where several wall-management groups were waiting to escort them to their quarters.

As soon as they were out of sight, the citizens dispersed and resumed with their day-to-day activities. Of course this didn't stop gossip to spread. "Did you see how many came back? It seems that fewer and fewer return each time…"

"I know...what a pathetic excuse for a squad. Why don't we focus taxes for the wall and royals? They actually do something!"

"Yes, they _do_ do something. And what they do is waste. Not only our time, but our money." A girl mused, her bright blue eyed shining under her pitch black hair. A few people glared at her, while a fat, balding man huffed. "Oh piss off Jolee. There's no need to be a kiss-ass to the Survey Corps now that they're gone." Jolee chuckled. "If Titans broke through our wall right now, who do you think would be more effective: the wall-posts with their shitty canons, or the Survey Corps, with their elite squad? Oh tell me the answer to this positively impossible question sir, because I'm dying to know it." The man's face turned red and before he could retaliate, Jolee had gotten up out of her chair and taken off, leaving a fuming citizen in her wake.

She continued running the rest of the way home, jumping over sticks and stones and performing even a few acrobatics here and there to get over more difficult ledges and spots. When she finally arrived home, her chest ached and her hands trembled; not only from the lack of water, but from her adrenaline as well. Jolee gasped, and glanced up at the window of her room. She could feel her instrument calling out to her, her antsy fingers now twitching from the excitement. She gave an awkward grin as she hopped unto the stone wall surrounding their home's perimeter, jumping towards a hanging beam from the foundation as she used her leverage to swing into her room.

She landed, rather ungracefully, unto the hard-wooden floor. "Well...I've done better..." She mumbles, rubbing her sore behind. She got up slowly to avoid injuring herself any further, and grabbed her cello, soon heading back outside. For you see, Jolee was someone who could never play inside. She needed the open air and nature to inspire and soothe her. Being confined in her small room cluttered her mind, and it needed to be blank when she played. And of course it just sounds better outside.

She descended the stairs and made her way to a lone stump that sat, smack dab in the middle of a small patch of grass a few feet away from her home. She eased unto it, and stabbed her in-pin into the grass; the sharp, and pointed piece easily piercing the soft ground. Before playing, she softly strummed the strings, making sure they were in tune and loose. She then grabbed hold of her bow, a peculiar little thing that her mother had named Silverthorn. Jolee had seen several other bows before, but none were as spectacular as her's. She never intended to be cocky when she spoke of it, but she just found it so beautiful, that she couldn't help it. It was made from a rich, dark ivory wood, the seemed to shine black as night. The horse-hairs were taught, strong and a brilliant white—a sign of a healthy animal. But the most unique feature, was at the frog, or the handle. Instead of a small, rounded pin, it was a long, sharp, silver-like thorn. (Hence the name) Jolee loved it, and had never once asked for a new bow.

She glanced at Silverthorn with adoring eyes before placing it gingerly on the strings. She slowly dragged it across the D-string, chills of delight traveling down her spine. She closed her eyes, her mind racing with notes, rhythms and key-signatures, to find the right piece to play at the moment. A million little wires exploded in her brain as she finally found what she was looking for, her eyes shooting open. Her fingers trailed down her cellos neck, as she reached for a higher octave. A smile crossed her face just as she began to play.

The melody was soft and seemed both sad and sweet. There would be times when she would draw back, her sound being much softer, while she increased it during other times, the rich sound echoing through the alleyways. As she started on vibrato, the sound would grow more operatic, and more emotions spilled out onto the page. Her entire body, her entire soul seemed to be one with her cello; the bow swaying with her arms and shoulders. In that moment all that she cared about was the music, her cello, her Silverthorn. She didn't care if anyone heard her, or if anyone even stopped by to listen. All she cared about was this. When she hit her ritardando, and the final notes, she let out a long exhale, before opening her shut eyes.

She didn't expect anyone to be listening, because hardly anyone ever did. The first few times she played, they were intrigued, but rather quickly, people became uninterested in the music. Most of the time when they would hear it, it would be a shrugged off occurrence. "Oh looks like Jolee's at it again", they'd say. On rare occasions, there might be children with their mothers watching, tuning in to hear the haunting melody from something they'd probably never hear again. She'd get some money here and there, and maybe even a bit of cheese and bread, but nothing too extraordinary. But, today, it seems that reputation would change.

In front of her stood four people. She recognized only one, and the one was Captain Levi. Around him was a tall, blond man; a woman with brown hair and glasses; and a shorter woman with a short, light colored haircut. Jolee's eyes widened slightly at the sight, but she soon regained her normal composure. "Can I help you with something, soldiers?" She asked, the one with glasses shaking her head 'no'. "No, no! We just came by to hear you play! You're very good! I haven't heard anything that lovely in a long time..." The other woman nodded in agreement. "Yes, it was quite beautiful uh...forgive me, but what is your name?"

Jolee was a little hesitant to give out that information—even if these people were from the Survey Corps. But, she pushed this paranoia aside. "My name is Jolee, and I don't mean to sound rude but...I don't know whether I should be honored with you watching me or not. The only one of you I recognize is Captain Levi." Levi scoffed at this, the blond man raising an eyebrow at his reaction—the woman with glasses laughing. "Your presence is not wanted Levi! Beat it!" He rolled his eyes at her behavior. "Calm down Hanji, you're embarrassing yourself."

Jolee frowned at the whole spectacle and got up, stretching out her back as she did so. As they continued to bicker (Well, more-so Hanji and Levi), she yanked out her in-pin and set her cello on its side, sitting back down and placing Silverthorn on her lap as she waited for the two to calm down.

"Eh you two! That's enough!" The other woman finally says, the two quieting down. "Yeah...if Petra wasn't here to shut us up, no one would of...sorry about that kiddo! Levi just gets a little worked up—on account of being short and all." Jolee had to bite her tongue to avoid laughing, but she could tell that Hanji knew she struck a chord in Jolee. "That's enough, Zoe." The blond man snapped, Hanji pouting. "Y'all are no fun..." The man sighed and focused his attention back on Jolee. "If you do not recognize us, it is alright. I am Commander Erwin. That there is Corporal Levi, and members Petra and Hanji." Jolee nodded and gave a small wave to them.

"Well I'm glad that you liked my music. At least someone around here does." Hanji gasped over-dramatically and ran over towards Jolee, making the girl feel rather uncomfortable. "Whaaa? How could anyone not like that? It was beautiful!" Jolee laughed nervously. "Uh thanks again, Hanji. But most people around here don't find cello playing to be all that interesting. The Survey Corps is the bigger hot-topic around here."

"Oh? How so?" Levi asks, Jolee smirking. "Most people around here are starting to doubt your worth. They think you're a waste of taxpayers money and that all we're doing is fattening them up by sending men out on suicide missions." The group seemed a bit hurt that the people they risked their lives to save, would think of them this way. "And do you believe this, Jolee?" He asks, Jolee letting out a shrill laugh. "Of course not! If anyone were to become unfunded, it should be the military police! Damn morons don't know a Titan when they see one, and are always getting plastered off their ass'. Worthless, cock sucking dimwits is what they are." She spat, the members having shocked looks on their faces.

"Ouch, I would not like to get told by you!" Hanji said, laughing. Jolee smirked, and Petra let out a nervous laugh. "Now, you shouldn't be so quick to judge. I'm sure that there are a few people within the MP who are...decent." Jolee huffed. "I doubt that." Levi looked at Petra. "I don't believe so either. They've barely contributed anything useful to the reclaim of humanity. All they've done is create pointless wars and cost the lives of thousands. Not exactly what I'd call "decent people."." Jolee nodded in agreement.

"So it seems that you already have your mind set on a military branch." Erwin suddenly states, Jolee's eyes widening from the statement. "Well uh...not exactly." Hanji frowned. "Eh? What do you mean? You seem to have a passionate hate against the MP so it's obvious that you won't go there! And you're too unique to be in the Garrison! Of course you should join the Corps!" Jolee frowned, and looked away. "Me being "unique" is not what decides if I can go to the Survey Corps. My abilities factor in, as well as my spirit. I do not find myself to be particularly skilled in fighting. I might be a bit more coordinated than some, and I might learn more quickly, but I doubt I could do any serious damage to anything. And...though I do not find Titans particularly frightening, I—"

"You aren't afraid of titans?" Petra bursts out, slightly shocked. Jolee shrugged. "No, I'm not. I have never seen one before, but I doubt looking at one will change my outlook on them. I've read books and mentally stored sketched images I've seen of them, but their behavior is what really makes me wary of their terror. They act like children; they eat, and throw tantrums when they do not get what they want. Even those these children can kill you, their basic nature and premise is pretty much the same. So...no, I am not afraid of those big babies."

Hanji cocked her head to the side before grinning. "You're not afraid of titans? Well I am not either! In fact, I find them very interesting—and your whole idea about them is very fascinating as well! I've never met someone whose thought of the titans as children!" Jolee just stayed silent as Hanji raved on and on about this, while the others looked at her curiously.

"So, you've never seen one devour a person before? You've never seen the way they just brutally eat those you care about?" Petra whispers, Jolee nodding. "No, I have not. And I doubt that it would make a difference. If Titans broke through the wall right now and one devoured my parents, I would not care. I mean...well, that sounded terrible...I would be sad that they are dead, and I would grieve, but there would be nothing I could do to stop it. I cannot get angry over something I have no control over. And a Titan devouring my parents is_ certainly_ a situation that I would have no control over. If it happens, it happens. I might get some sadistic pleasure from killing a few, but that's about it." Petra seemed slightly put-off by her answer. "But if you could do something, would you?" Jolee raised an eyebrow at her question. "Of course I would, what kind of idiot do you take me for? If I could save my parents, friends, someone I love from being killed, I would. But I can't. I'm no soldier and I'm certainly not one of you."

"You can be." Erwin says, Jolee's eyebrows furrowing together. "What do you mean?" Erwin made his way towards her. "If you went through the proper training, and worked hard enough, you could eventually make it into the Survey Corps." Jolee frowned. "I don't see why you're still trying to convince me to join. I understand moral to join you lot has been low lately, but you're not that desperate are you?" Levi chuckled. "Seems like we are." Jolee let out a hollow laugh. "Ha ha. Go suck on a railroad spike, asshole." Hanji snickered at the insult, and Erwin shrugged it off; Levi however, glared daggers at Jolee.

"You seem like someone who could be a fairly talented soldier with the proper training. And you seem like you'd be a fine addition to the team. If you're as talented a fighter as you are a player, then you'd be a force to be reckoned with." Jolee sighed, and looked down at her hands which held her beauty, Silverthorn. _Should I join the Survey Corps? The opportunity is practically being handed to me on a silver platter...it would be stupid not to take advantage of something like this. But my parents...what would they think of this? I doubt they'd be happy, but, I'm sure they would understand. If this is what makes me happy, they too should be happy-for my own sake._

Jolee rubbed her eyes, her top teeth slowly chewing on her bottom lip, as she tried to make up her mind. She could hear the chatter of the fellow Survey Corps members around her, but she didn't pay attention to what they were saying. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard more mumbling, before the sound of soft, retreating footsteps were brought to her attention. She didn't care. She just needed to make up her damn mind on this decision. She knew deep within herself that it was the best thing for her, but the guilt of forcing her parents into letting their daughter go, was just too much for her.

_But...what life could I possibly have here? I want to leave my mark on humanity...you've always said that, right? And what good could you do by selling beads or working the mills? They've always said that they've wanted the best for you, so...why should they think so badly of the Survey Corps? Eugh, it feels like you've been repeating the same points over and over again, just make a decision already! Come on, just do it...do it!_

"I'll do it, I'll join the-" She started, but was surprised to see that she was all alone. It seems that they had left her to make her choice awhile ago. Jolee huffed and kicked a nearby rock. "Well, even if you all aren't here, I said it. I'll do it...I'll join the Survey Corps."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. So yeah, I'm writing a SnK fanfiction. Yay? I honestly don't know whether I should be excited for this or not. I wasn't even initially planning on posting this anyways, and I am still kind of unsure if I should even now. But, eh...I might as well see if anyone finds my style (Or even Jolee) interesting. I'm planning on making this story take place a few years before the fall of Maria. I don't know how far along it'll go-just going to have to see how it plays out. So yeah, review, fav and all that goodness. Thanks.**


End file.
